The Clash of Gingka and Tyson
by MeteoldragoMK2
Summary: This is the begining of Gingka and Tysons fight.  Pegasis has transported Gingka and his gang to somewhere unknown...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade metal fight.

My first fanfic story so please review! XD

Chapter 1

"Go Pegasis! Star blast attack!"

"Aww you just have to use your special move Gingka!"

"Better luck next time Kenta!"

"What do you mean better luck next time? You've already beaten me and Benkei ten times, even Kyoya has backed down!"

They glanced at Kyoya who was waving a white flag behind Kenta.

"Well if he was a better bladder I mean blader he would be challenging me all the time! But for some reason he was all macho and stuff yesterday and now he doesn't want to face Pegasis!" Gingka replied.

"Hey who says that I'm not a good bladder?"

"You do mean blader!"

"Bladder!"

"Blader!"

"Bladder!"

"Blader!"

"BUBUBUBUUUUUUUUL!"

"Shut up Benkei!" They both said in unison.

Kenta jumped.

"WOAH have you noticed that Pegasis is glowing?" He pointed out.

Gingka almost dropped Pegasis in shock.

"We better take him to Madoka." Gingka suggested.

"All in favour!" Everyone put their hands up. So they marched downstairs to talk to Madoka commando style.

"Hey guys" she greeted them.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well Gingka's Pegasis is glowing somehow." Kyoya explained.

"Let's take a look at him."

"Well, Pegasis is in tip top position there's nothing wrong with him but the strange thing is that I can't find the source of the glowing"

They all stared at the bey in wonder. Gingka was opening his mouth to have his say but was cut off by a blinding flash of green light, and everything blacked out.

Gingka awoke to find himself deep within a forest of some sort. He looked around to find Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya and Benkei lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey!" Gingka yelled into Benkei's ear

"BUBUBUBUUUUUUUUL!" Benkei yelled.

Wazah? Kenta said sleepily beginning to recover from the burst of light.

Slowly Madoka began to wake as well "Huh, what's going on?" she said finally realising that they were not in her fathers shop.

"We were knocked out by a blast of light from Pegasis and now we don't know where we are."Explained Gingka.

"BUBUBUBUUUUUUUUL! Still the worst thing is that my precious Kyoya is still asleep!" Exclaimed Benkei crying tears enough to fill a lake.

"Are you gay?" Kenta asked.

They all looked at Benkei who was now looking at them with large puppy eyes.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in this forest?"

They looked up to find an old man glaring down at them.

"Ummm…."

"Well you better come over to my house because you don't look like you come from around here."

"Gingka come look at this." Madoka said holding up her laptop.

"My GPS has no idea of where we are it says there is no information on this area and my GPS is able to have access to world wide areas."

"That's strange. Maybe Pegasis made it malfunction."

"Hello? Are you kids are you listening?"

"OK were coming but first of all someone has to carry Kyoya, his still unconscious."

"BUBUBUBUUUUUUUUL! I'll do it."

"Let's get going then shall we?" mumbled the old man grumpily.

"Thank you for taking us from back there sir."

"The names Ryu and I couldn't leave kids like you behind like that. I got a grandson at home about your age he'll be pretty happy seeing kids like you once in a while."

They finally reached the door of a house.

"Grandpa you've come home and you've got visitors."

"Tyson meet ummm… what's his face?"

* * *

Thx for reading the first chapter of where metal meets plastic.

If you want me to write more than please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade metal fight.

Please review XD.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pegasis vs. Dragoon and what? Whose this?

"Gingka Hagane, huh? I don't suppose you're around here are you?"Asked Tyson.

"No were not we were in Madoka's shop looking at my Pegasis and then-"

"Pegasis never heard of that before, what is it?"

Gingka rummaged in his pocket before pulling out his bey.

"This is Pegasis."

"Is that a beyblade?"

"Yup. Are you a blader as well?"

"Yes but, why is your bey so weird looking?"

"What do you mean looks so weird?" said Kenta, showing Sagittario and staring at Tyson quizzically.

Tyson opens a strap on the side of his jeans and held out a beyblade which was never seen before.

"This is Dragoon."

"Dragoon? Never heard of that before."

"Gingka, Kenta, Benkei come look at this." Said Madoka, frantically typing on her laptop.

"There are records of a blader named Tyson Granger with a beyblade named Dragoon winning tournaments around the world some fifty years ago from now."

"BUBUBUBUUUUUL! Fifty years ago from now?"

"Wait, Tyson what day is this?"

"I'll tell you the answer after I battle all of you in beyblade."

"Fine bring it on! Battle me first." Said Kyoya, finally waking up.

"Are you sure Kyoya? You still might feel dizzy from Pegasis' blast."

"I'll take him on first, and then Kyoya you can go after me."

"Yeah go Gingka!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah you bet!"

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

Hmm I don't know what Tyson's strategies are with Dragoon so I'll test him, Gingka thought to himself.

"OK then Pegasis lets show them what we got! Pegasis Star Bringer!"

"Not so fast Gingka! Storm attack!"

"Hmm… not bad let me show you my special move Ultimate storm!"

"What? More than one special move?

Pegasis crashed into Dragoon using brutal attacks taking not much damage while doing so.

"Having trouble?" asked a familiar voice. Tyson looked around to see…

"Kai what are you doing here?" Kai shrugged before saying,

"What are you doing battling against an amateur? Gingka."

Gingka whirled around before his eyes rested on…

"Ryuga! What are you doing here aren't you back at-"

"Concentrate Gingka otherwise you'll lose to my Dragoon." Yelled Tyson.

"Come on Pegasis!"

"Go Dragoon!"

The two beys clashed, but not before both of them were out of the stadium.

Gingka and Tyson both groaned.

"Amateurs!" Yelled Ryuga and then stepped out onto the stadium.

"I challenge you!" he said taking out his bey,( Lightning l Drago) and pointing at Kai at the same time.

"But we were just about to battle Tyson here and now." Argued Kenta.

"Too bad too sad. Now show me your power.

He laughed like a maniac before producing his launcher.

Kai held his up at the same time.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

The two beys landed on the dusty ground in unison before the real action began.

L Drago hit Dranzer with awesome power and striking again multiple times.

Gingka gawped at Ryuga and Kai fighting as if they knew each other from last year.

"Heyyyy…. I challenge you again!"Said Gingka, picking up Pegasis and indicating to Tyson.

"Fine then I accept the only problem is that we need somewhere else to battle."

Gingka and Tyson walk off into the house yard with Kenta and Madoka tailing behind them.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

The epic battle of Pegasis and dragoon has started again, but this time dragoon goes into defence mode. While Pegasis circles around it with tremendous speed.

As Pegasis circles around Dragoon it gets faster time and time again.

Suddenly Pegasis launches an unexpected attack.

"Go Pegasis! Give it your all!" Yelled Gingka, getting pumped up with every second that passes by.

"Huh didn't affect Dragoon at all."

Gingka stares in shock as Dragoon pushes against Pegasis and moves it almost out of the arena, then grins.

"Ha! Just what the doctor ordered! Pegasis star bringer!"

Pegasis began to rotate faster and spun in circles leaving Dragoon unable to go backwards.

"I guess I just have to take him head on then."

Gritting his teeth Tyson decided that the best way was to use all of dragoons power into his special move.

"Storm attack Dragoon and pour your energy into it!" Roared Tyson, throwing his hands up in to the air.

Sparks flew into the air as the two beys collided.

One in particular flew up into the air and hit the other directly on the face bolt but this time we have only one winner.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't write more but, the thing is that I've got the writer's block.

I'll try update faster this time.

Please review. XD


End file.
